


Roughin' It

by lovehotelreservation



Series: The World of Eros [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: While camping out with Noctis and his friends was considerably more upscale than one would experience, you were still roughing it in different ways.





	Roughin' It

**Author's Note:**

> AT LONG LAST
> 
> I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO WORK ON LEWDS WITH ALL OF THE CHOCOBROS
> 
> Over the course of playing and finishing FFXV, I’ve fallen for each of our Tetsuya Nomura-designed quartet, and have been looking forward to writing for them all!
> 
> That said, I do sincerely hope you all enjoy!

"Iggyyy, when are we gonna eat?"

However muffled it was, the sound of quick yet precise whisking followed, along with the cool, focused response of, "After I marinate the meat, Prompto--something that can't be done _promptly_."

There was a loud, childish whine--and a " _Really_ , dude?"--that followed, and then the low rumble of Gladiolus's amused laughter. Though, the noise had nothing on the furious grumbling of your stomach--despite its volume however, you still weren't surprised that Noctis had yet to stir from his nap as he rested in the tent you were currently situated in.

You did not mind waiting for the night's meal to be prepared; never would you be so demanding of Ignis, especially since he did his best to make do with what was on hand. However, with how long of a day it had been--especially while chasing down hunting marks on the outskirts of Lestallum--you were much too hungry to sit around and wait for whatever culinary endeavor that Ignis was determined to see through.

It was a good thing that you stocked up on your personal stash of snacks before leaving town--particularly a chocolate bar that you had been craving for the past couple of weeks.

Though, by rule amongst the five of you, those who drove in the Regalia together, ate together--in that no one was supposed to eat ahead of dinner, else risk being _scolded_ by Ignis.

An honorable code, certainly. But honor did not sate the hunger that was aggravating you to no end.

With every intention of eating a little snack to curb your hunger, you snuck off to the tent after helping with setting up camp. Noctis was curled up slightly beside you while he napped, Ignis was at work preparing dinner, and Prompto was snapping pictures of Gladiolus dragging over the beast that would serve as your protein for the night's meal. Though everyone seemed to be distracted with their own endeavors, you still made sure to be elusive while making your way over to the tent.

If you wandered off on your own--snack-stuffed backpack on your person--it would look too suspicious. Above all, while you wanted to nibble on something, you wanted to do so without catching the attention of the likes of Prompto and Gladiolus.

Because they would eat your treats.

While making direct eye contact with you and giving you thanks for feeding them.

As they always did.

You could still hear the rumblings of the three outside the tent. With how hot it was, you wondered how they could stand to have the energy to maintain their back and forth. While the tent was considerably cooler than outside, there was still heat that was encased, leaving you feeling much too warm. Still, it wasn’t unusual for you or the others to remove unnecessary layers on hot days—namely, Gladiolus and his affinity for carrying on shirtless, not that his usual shirt covered much anyway—so you saw no harm in stripping down to just a long, loose fitting tanktop, which bared your chest generously.

Having found slight relief in being freed from your attire, you reached into your bag to pull out your highly prized chocolate bar to take a bite. In your hungry haste, however, you had the bar near your mouth as you tore off the wrapper to take a bite, only for a dollop or two to drip right down onto your chest. While understandably confused at first, you quickly realized that this was something to be expected, weather and all. Though, this did make it clear that your chocolate bar was more like cream in a rectangular shape, one that became floppy and limp as you held it in your hand.

Even with the huff you released, you didn't complain. Chocolate was chocolate after all.

While you thought of wiping away the drips on your chest, you thought it would be better to attend to the melting mess that was your treat first--after all, attend to the source so you wouldn't make even more of a mess.

It really was a good thing that Noctis was fast asleep. The thought of him waking up to you hurriedly trying to lick your fingers clean while showing off an ample amount of skin covered in melted chocolate was a flustering one.

What wasn't a good thing however was the tent flap almost being torn open as the sing-song chirp of your name and "Check out this cool pic I took of you today!" quickly followed.

Usually it was you who walked in on Prompto in awkward, sometimes compromising situations.

But now, this was something you weren't going to be living down anytime soon.

His gorgeous blue eyes went almost comically wide, freckled cheeks becoming dusted with rouge as his pink lips parted in dramatic shock, his camera nearly dropping in surprise.

Prompto certainly wasn't expecting this sight, much like you weren't expecting to see him so soon.

His gawking went on a moment longer, and then he licked his lips.

Your vision was briefly obscured by the white of a camera flash. When the light dissipated, you were left with the sight of a grinning Prompto.

He proceeded to shut one eye, his tongue peeking out from his lips as he thoroughly inspected the picture he just took you.

"Actually I take that back. _This_ picture's much cooler--or should I say..."

You sucked in a sharp breath, bracing yourself for what you knew he was about to say.

"...hotter?"

There was a moment when annoyance was clearly evident on your face, one that he didn't get to fathom completely as you, without another thought, proceeded to lunge right for him to atone for his crimes of being a playful, perverted, pun-making photographer.

4 Ps.

Trouble tended to show itself in fours for you.

Which on that note, was how you--amidst the struggle of trying to rip Prompto's camera from him—wound up straddling his squirming hips while he fended you off, that stupid grin still plastered on his lips.

No, honestly, how was Noctis napping through all this?

"Someone's being a little feisty this afternoon~" Prompto hummed amusedly, even as red heat flooded across his cheeks from the delightful sensation of your hips pressing down against his. "And just being _so_ unable to keep your hands off me--are ya trying to tell me something, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to tell you to delete the picture, Prompto," you huffed while struggling to keep him still while reaching forward just enough to where his outstretched arms were holding his camera away from your hands. Doing so resulted in your loose top dangling down from your body.

For a moment, Prompto was left in awe at catching a glimpse of your bared nipples, a sight made even more appetizing--literally speaking--when he saw the chocolate that was still on your skin, having melted and dripped down even further from your body heat. With Iggy still cooking and you above him in this perfect position, he was looking to have his hunger sated immediately.

There was an opening in this situation and he was ready to say "hi."

"In that case..." Prompto trailed off, waiting until you were looking down at him once more before he continued to speak, his grin feigning innocence. "Just let me have a little lick and I'll be good--"

You had a feeling it would come down to _this_.

"--because if Iggy were to find out you were snacking before dinner, that'd be _bad_ ~"

As you knew _that_ would be dangled right over your head.

On one hand, you knew that he--as much of a playful goofball he was--would honor his word should you comply. In another regard, you were just annoyed that you were caught off-guard to have landed in a situation like this in the first place.

~~Even if this wasn't the first time that you wound up with Prompto and/or any of the other guys in this manner.~~

Prompto, for all his clumsiness, was still capable of adhering to his duties as Crownsguard. That was, if the mission called for it, there was nothing that could get in the way of his determination to see that whatever objective was successful.

Especially if that objective meant he could either keep a risque photo of you, or get to run his tongue all over your breasts.

And from what he mentioned, being scolded by Ignis--especially if you were to be receiving the reprimand--was the last thing you ~~or your ass~~ needed right now.

You sucked in your teeth briefly before you released a huff. Though your eyes were quick to then narrow, you mumbled in defeat, "...Just make it quick."

For someone who could lament for hours when someone picked up his camera with even the slightest lack of care, he sure was quick to toss the device to the furthest part of the tent, which admittedly, was where the pile of blankets were still neatly folded and stacked upon one another. But that did not match the speed of him sitting up, thereby positioning you on his lap before you heard the sing-song chime of "Thank you for the snack~!" as his mouth descended onto your chest, his arms wrapping around your torso.

This in no way was a 'little lick'. He was taking his sweet time kissing around your décolletage before actually bothering to lick away at the decadence. You shuddered as the warmth of his mouth descended on your skin, his lips closing together to suck for a few moments before his wet tongue lapped against the slowly reddening surface. Caught between ticklish and pleasurable sensations, you only found yourself wanting more, especially with his mouth just inches away from your breasts.

You were about to draw his head closer when he drew away once he deemed your skin clean, emphasizing this with a lick of his lips and a grin on his face. "All done~! And it was just as tasty as I thought!" He chirped sweetly before he closed the gap between you both once more to kiss your cheek. Right as he was about to pull back once more, he paused with curiosity when you suddenly reached for the front flap of his black jacket. "Hm? What's up?"

Your gaze was focused on his neck rather than his eyes. "Actually Prompto...if you want...you can..."

"I caaan...?"

The long, drawn out innocent inflection. At last, you lifted your eyes towards his face.

Damn it, that grin was back.

On that regard though, there was no return to peacefully snacking away at this point, your chocolate bar long forgotten.

"You can...keep going--"

Your hands moved to weave through his styled, blonde hair while his reached for and grabbed at your breasts, all after he drew his mouth away to quickly remove his fingerless gloves. Feeling the full warmth of his palms as the pressed against and kneaded your supple flesh left you shuddering in his confines, a jolt of pleasure sending a familiar slickness to gather between your thighs. You found yourself grinding down against his lap, presented with the enticing sensation of his cock becoming stiff and erect against his black jeans, of which he made evident even further by lifting his hips up to meet yours.

Prompto may have his mouth full now, but you were certain that you would be next once he was through--.

"...Way to screw with my sleep cycle..."

You nearly jumped off of Prompto's lap, were it not for his arms weighing you down--like he'd let his favorite treat slip away him. His mouth slipped away from your breasts, however, as you both turned to face the other side of the tent. Lips forming yet another pout, Prompto whined, "Man, way to kill the mood, Noct."

"...You two are noisy." Noctis grumbled lowly, seeming to still be drowsy as he sat up, running a hand through his hair—messier than usual due to sleep. 

You froze, wondering if this was going to be the abrupt end to your little romp. However, Noctis seemed to clarify his intention as he crawled over to where you and Prompto were, his hand reaching over to grasp your chin. His apparent tiredness was gone, a glint instead in his eye as he murmured, "You especially" before leaning forward to capture your mouth in a kiss.

Another helping and you weren't even finished with the first course.

Not that you were complaining, especially when Noctis brushed away one of Prompto's hands in favor of grabbing your breasts.

Usually an action done by either Noctis or Prompto--or Gladiolus--when you were caught between them, it was means to incite competition over who was the most dominant, over who got to control the flow of things. You were surprised that the blonde had nothing to do or say in reaction, and you assumed that he was simply too worked up to really care, thereby okay with Noctis doing as he pleased.

Unexpectedly, however, you suddenly found yourself pressed and laid down on your back. Prompto hovered over you with a toothy grin on his lips as his hands slipped beneath the hem of your top to yank at your panties, which, once they were slipped past your ankles, were flung over to Noctis. Brushing his blonde hair back, he sent his friend a smug, triumphant smirk before humming out "Me first~!" all while keeping your thighs wide open and welcoming for him to plant his head in-between.

The "tch...!" that Noctis let out between gritted teeth was masked by your cry of Prompto’s name. His mouth, having been greeted by the glorious slickness of your center, wasted no time to slurp and savor your taste. Ecstatically, the flat of his tongue lapped against your core, switching between sucking on your clit with precision and technique that you thought to have been mastered by mostly Ignis. Though, with an undisclosed competition currently between him and Noctis, you weren't surprised--but mostly _pleased_ \--that he was going all out on you. This was affirmed by him peeking up at you, the lust in his blue eyes gauging your reactions, looking utterly satisfied as he watched you writhe beneath his tongue.

In return, you thanked him with squirming hips and quivering moans, his name uttered shakily from your lips.

Which were then muffled by Noctis as he--now situated by your side--bent down to claim your lips for himself. Firm, hungry kisses kept you from being too noisy. Driven by jealousy and having his _nap_ interrupted, you expected for the prince to not handle you as delicately as per usual--though certainly would be happy to oblige otherwise if you begged nicely. He even went as far to--when he eventually left you breathless from his kiss and drew back--kiss over and nip where Prompto had marked you earlier, all while leaving more of his own impressions on your skin.

You were not against this, loving how one of his hands finally yanked off your top at long last before grabbing and kneading your breasts, fingers rolling and pinching your stiff nipples. Slightly calloused fingers pressed against your stomach, slipping down to circle around your clit all the while Prompto was busy prodding your center with the tip of his tongue.

You were enamored by the two, their cooperation versus their competition. Pleasure spread through you as much as heat did, left encased and confined between the prince and his friend. They left you overwhelmed yet needy for more, especially as you knew that Noctis and Prompto would want you to relieve the tents that had been protruding and--

\--been pulled open?

"Heh, thought you kids were rough-housing in here."

A rush of cool air entered the tent, which made you realize that evening was settling in. Though, any sense of chilled relief was replaced by the body heat emanating from Gladiolus's thick, muscled frame as he entered the tent, purposefully leaving the entrance flap open.

Though Noctis and Prompto drew their mouths back away from you, immediately the two were hovering and crowding around you possessively--a new, formidable challenger just entered the ring.

Surveying the state of the three of you, Gladiolus's eyes eventually settled on you and you alone. While not the first time that you were under the intensity of his gentle yet sultry gaze, you still felt delightfully helpless beneath his stare. He was ogling you, eyeing the red imprints made on and around your breasts, and the glistening slickness of your core.

No need to dawdle any longer.

"Did these two boys make you cum even once, sweetheart?" Gladiolus questioned teasingly as he crouched down to the side opposite of Noctis.

Looking into his eyes, you knew that what he had in store for you wouldn't be in any sort of delay. Breathlessly, you remarked, "Almost..."

He licked his lips.

That was all he needed to hear.

Grinning from ear to ear, his gaze moved towards Noctis and Prompto as he calmly demanded, "...Step aside, kids."

"Nu-uh Gladio!" Prompto exclaimed childishly while hugging around your thighs. "I licked here first, therefore I claim ownership!"

Gladiolus was unfazed.

Prompto snapped his head towards Noctis, reaching over to nudge his side, which only earned his hand getting smacked away. "Pluuuuus, plus, plus Noct, didn't your dad say that everything that the light touches was yours?"

Incredulous didn't even begin to describe the look on Noctis's face. "...Prompto, are you fucking talking about _The Lion--_ Shit!"

It wasn't much issue for Gladiolus to push the two out of the picture--mere scenery to the shining landmark that was you.

Compared to everyone else, he was certainly the most underdressed. No layers of royal attire, no casual butler costume, no outfit ripped out from an Insomnia street fashion blog. Just that shirt that always revealed his magnificent chest and those leather pants.

And by now, you were accustomed to his preference for going commando.

Seeing him fully naked--all muscle while serving as a magnificent canvas for his gorgeous tattoos--was always a marvel, a sight that left your jaw slack while your mouth watered, especially when your eyes fell to between his legs.

There was a nickname that Gladiolus referred to himself with pride: Grandfather Clock.

In that, not only was he--in his words--"Daddy to that sweet ass of yours, sweetheart"--but when he, naked in all of his statuesque, bulking glory, approached the bed, your eyes tended to be hypnotized by the pendulum-like _swing_ of his gloriously long, thick--

"You can treat yourself next time, sweetie. For now, just leave this to me as I remind you how a good fuck's _really_ done."

The deep rumble of his chuckle made you snap out of your trance. Without you even realizing it, you had lifted yourself up from your place on the floor to kneel before him, your grabby hands and parted mouth eager to touch and please his cock.

"It's not the size of the wave, it's the motion of the ocean, you show-off!" You heard Prompto call from behind Gladiolus--even if the likes of he, Noctis, or Ignis were by no means small.

"Whatever makes you and aqua lad over there feel better, squirt," Gladiolus snickered, not paying them any mind, especially while you looked so hungry for his touch. Big hands cupped your cheeks, cradling them against rough palms before you were indulged with a long, heated kiss. Light bites to your bottom lip, tongue probing into your mouth to have simply everything of you.

Dazed, you were more than relaxed and at ease once he pulled away, registering only his hands gently laying you down on your back while spreading your legs apart. The warmth of his thick fingers running against your body heightened your anticipation, your need, your demand to be filled at this instant, especially with how much your arousal had been piqued by Noctis's and Prompto's doing.

You were ready to have Gladiolus prepare to push his cock inside you when you felt the tip of his index finger prod and run over your ass. As opposed to your slick core, it was abundantly clear that neither of the two went so far as much as to even tease it.

"Aww, did Prompt ignore that cute little spot of yours? For shame," Gladiolus hummed, his appalled feelings feigned, given by how he was eager to make the first claim for tonight. "Especially when I know how much you _love_ being stuffed full of my cock there. Isn't that right, sweetie? You're so adorable when you beg for me to fuck your ass. How's that sound now, huh? I'll be sure to scold those two punks for not being thorough with you."

"Please Gladio, anything. Whatever you wanna give me, I'll take. I don't think I can wait any longer," you panted while left in a flustered, begging ramble, lifting up your hips as invitation for him to do as he pleased.

Smirking widely with satisfaction, he leaned down to offer you another smoldering kiss. "And who am I to say no to such a precious request?"

"...Tch, says the guy who's always giving me shit for taking on quests."

"Shut up, Noct."

It didn't take much for him to rifle through Ignis's--aka the _responsible_ one’s--belongings to retrieve a bottle of lube. After spreading a generous amount onto his fingers, he was back to teasing and circling around your ass, his fingertips dipping in while goading you with "You sure you can handle me again, sweetie?" and "You know once I'm inside you, I ain't holding back." This all continued even as he was teasing you with three fingers easing in and out of you at a smooth, fluid pace, his lips either on yours or on your breasts longingly as prepared you for what was to come.

From around him, you could make out Prompto and Noctis, the former nearly undressed while the latter had just tugged down his boxers, the both of them stroking their cocks in anticipation for their turn. They watched you shudder and quiver against Gladiolus's hand, your lips open in sweet pleas for someone-- _anyone_ \--to fuck you already.

"Ooo, is someone being impatient?" Gladiolus remarked with a click of his tongue, his arrogance having yet to leave his face. Still, he chuckled and kissed your forehead while easing his fingers out of you. "We'll have to address that another time, because for now..."

You savored the sight of his hand languidly coating his thick, erect cock with lube. By now you had been strung along far enough, lead closer and closer to your peak only to take a step back then hoisted forward.

Much like how Gladiolus--once he positioned himself flat on his back--hoisted you over his hips with one hand while the other grasped the base of his shaft. Looking ahead, you could see Noctis and Prompto continuing to touch themselves, their pace quickening as they watched you slowly sink down and impale yourself onto his cock. The noticeable shudder, the deep moan you released as he was sheathed fully in your ass: it was hard to not feel utterly jealous of Gladiolus at this time.

"That's it, sweetheart. Take it all in," Gladiolus hissed, his eyes clenching shut as he indulged in your tightness. Though undisclosed, he was just as eager to claim you in this way, given the last time you were at the mercy to the four, you were sandwiched between Prompto and Ignis, between relentless, eager teasing and all-knowing precision, with only your mouth and hands free to be used by him and Noctis. Not to say he'd ever resist the chance to fuck your mouth, simply that he loved feeling you tremble and squeeze around his cock while he had his way with you.

One hand snaked around to cup your breasts before he had you lay down upon his chest. You felt his lips kiss your bare shoulders and the back of your neck, your skin tickled by the bristles of his facial hair. The hand on your breast moved down to join where the other was grabbing the underside of your thighs, using both to spread your legs wide apart.

You expected ~~hoped~~ he would start fucking you without any restraint at last, but what he did next instead was far much better.

"Alright then, who's up next?" Gladiolus queried smugly while finding much pleasure in squeezing and groping your soft flesh.

Noctis made the first move while Prompto was distracted with retrieving his camera from where he had thrown it, quickly making his way over to you were, claiming the spot above you with satisfaction evident in his eyes. "Not Prompto, that's for goddamn sure."

"You guys are a bunch of cheaters!" Prompto whined, camera in hand. His precious pout formed, his eyes becoming like that of a sad puppy. "I was here first after all. None of this would've started if it wasn't for me!"

"You can say that agai-- again!" Whatever haughty quip you had to say was interrupted by Noctis wasting not a second more to finally push his cock deep into your dripping center. The low groan he let out as your wet heat wrapped around him so snug made you shiver, as did having both him and Gladiolus inside you at the same time.

The two locked eyes with one another over your shoulder, and from how Noctis's eyes narrowed, you already knew that the look he received was one of challenge. Especially since both steadily began to thrust their cocks in and out of you--Gladiolus seeking to pierce deeply and stretch as wide as he could, Noctis wanting to make you squeal from him utterly ravaging your core with the ferociousness of his rhythm.

Here you could say that you were as full as can be, however...

You felt a smooth wetness poke against your cheek. Seeing the thick crown of blonde hair, you responded by happily opening your mouth, at last indulging in the treat that you anticipated from Prompto earlier. Offering you a groan and a sigh of pure content, he brought his hand over to your other cheek, stroking it fondly, all the while grinning when he saw and felt the head of his cock push against it.

"Take your time, okay cutie? When either Gladio or Noct are done, I'm stuffing you full next~!"

"Ahem."

You knew Gladiolus left the entrance flap open for a reason, even if he was far too focused on fucking you senseless while determined to get you to cum before Noctis could. The prince was of the same mindset, especially while he gripped your hips as he continued to pummel his cock inside you.

"Ha~ah, took you long enough, Iggy," Prompto panted, at least sparing a glance his way before shifting his gaze back to your awaiting mouth.

Ignis cleared his throat, far too used to--and even indulging--in what was going on to truly be fazed. "Dinner should be ready in 45 minutes..." He bent down to make his way into the tent, seating himself across from where Prompto was positioned, all while making sure to not step on the chocolate bar that you had forgotten. "...in the meantime, however..." 

Meticulously manicured and moisturized fingertips descended onto your skin, tracing over your breasts, the light touch leaving goosebumps in their wake, traveling all the way up to your lips, even as they remained open in welcome for Prompto's cock.

"Shall I assist you broadening your selection to help bide your hunger, darling?"

Your mouth full, you answered by reaching for his belt buckle.

Though, before he assisted in helping you remove his belt and the rest of his clothing, his gentle touch turned to a firm grasp on your wrist as he bent down to murmur in your ear, his tone stern and his breath hot, "But please keep in mind, dearest, that after dinner, we will discuss this issue of indulging in snacks before supper."

"Ooo, looks like someone's in for a spanking!" Prompto chirped with glee, even as his head tilted back with pleasure as you whimpered in response.

"Don't listen to Specs, babe. I would've kept your secret safe--especially if you shared with me," Noctis reassured while offering a kiss to the valley between your breasts.

"Shoulda shared with me, sweetie," Gladiolus chuckled while giving you a light--well, light for him--tap to your ass. "Need me to prep you for the worst?"

Whereas Ignis would've usually taken time to carefully set his belt aside, instead he just tossed it to a corner in the tent. With all the noises and from what he was able to witness while cooking outside, he too was looking to release all that he had pent-up. "There will be none of that, Gladio. Doing so will only spoil, not teach a lesson."

"Huh, well looks like you're fucked, sweetie."

As if you weren't already.

While not in the expected way however, you did end up snacking that evening as you did find satisfaction from being left completely and utterly _full_. The indulgence wasn't purely on your end though. With days of hunting and being too weary to really do anything else but eat--maybe a round of King's Knight--and sleep, it became very apparent that all four men had been pent-up with their desire, given by the amount of energy they were happy to expend for your sake, by how much cum they were eager to pour inside of and on you.

Rounds held no meaning at this point, as you were continuously passed along to whomever was next. As Prompto proclaimed, he was quick to replace Gladiolus once he came inside you with a low groan of satisfaction, fucking you from behind while you helplessly clung onto Ignis's shoulders as he guided you onto his cock. Despite his assurance to have your back from earlier, Noctis was rather adamant that you clean his cock--an apology for disrupting his nap from earlier. And it wasn’t long before the shield of the Crownsguard was ready to have another go with you again.

By the end of it all, you were lying in the center of the tent, breathless, dazed, but undoubtedly blissful.

The four crowded around you, admiring their work in their relentless devotion to you.

"It's amazing how photogenic you are like this," Prompto cooed with a wicked grin on his face as he snapped away.

"Send me a picture, would ya, Prompt?"

"You got it, Noct~!"

Once Prompto had his fill of photos, you then suddenly felt yourself lifted from the ground. From the encasing warmth and the sturdiness your body was against, you relaxed in Gladiolus's arms as he gingerly carried you out of the tent.

"C'mon gorgeous. Let me help you wash up."

It was a blessing that camp was set-up by a lake.

With some complimentary toiletries taken from the Leville Hotel back in Lestallum and Gladiolus insisting that he do all the work with washing you off--while easily fending off Prompto and Noctis when they joined to rinse off and also offer their assistance--you were as clean and relaxed as you were exhausted.

Ignis, having gone to first check on dinner before retreating to the lake for a wash as well, was already seated by the campfire. Though five chairs were already set out, he motioned for Gladiolus to pass you off to him.

His arms open in welcome, he eyed you with soft affection, a small smile tugging on his lips, "You've had quite the exhaustive afternoon, kitten--and we certainly didn't help on that regard. Come, sit on my lap and let me feed you."

In the sleepy tranquility that you had been lulled into, what could be better than sitting with Ignis? You could hear the complaints of Noctis and Prompto as they joined the rest of you, but his lap was much too inviting to resist. Even Gladiolus was insistent, especially with the grin that was plastered on his face.

"After all," Ignis purred against your ear after you were settled, "you'll need to get used to being on my lap for the rest of the night."

Prompto--in the middle of serving himself some of the steak that was prepared--nearly dropped his plate as his hand immediately shot up high in the air, "Ooo I want in after Iggy!"

"I'm taking turns with Prompto," Noctis declared, lifting his hand half-heartedly while taking the opportunity to nudge the vegetables on his plate onto the blonde's.

Right as he was about to take a huge bite out of his meal, Gladiolus lifted an eyebrow, pointing at the two with his meat-shanked fork, "And be the equivalent of a screen door tapping you on the way out? Sure, boys. But if a spanking's gonna be done, no one else is gonna leave an impact like me."

"This is discipline we were discussing, _not_ a mere fetish game," Ignis sighed while pressing a hand to his temple while his other arm hugged around your waist.

You could only sigh.

Looks like you were really going to be roughing it at camp tonight.


End file.
